


Lightbearer

by ageekywriter



Series: Destiny: A Re-Telling. [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageekywriter/pseuds/ageekywriter
Summary: "Who am I?" It was only a natural question to ask from someone brought back to life from the dead with no memory. Follow Isson, a hunter though early days roaming the wastelands of earth, searching for his purpose. Keep an eye out for cameos and more characters to come. (Yes, the title will change as I learn how to divvy up the story.)
Relationships: Eris Morn/Original Character(s), Male Guardian/Petra Venj
Series: Destiny: A Re-Telling. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Lightbearer I

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this has been a long time coming on my end of things. I spent most of my time writing my own manuscript, but this was also something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a while. I have a lot to say, so let's just get right to it. Destiny, to me, if I were to sum it up in a couple of words would be "wasted potential". I think my relationship with the game mirrors a lot of people. Super hyped over Destiny 1 and was met with a lot of continual disappointment. That's not to say that I didn't have fun with friends doing raids, with a lot of Netflix and Youtube to help cope with the grind. And like many others, I also loved the arrival of The Taken King, as it breathed at least a year of life into the game for me. But, it did something that I...took issue with. Our guardian took a vow of silence. There is often nothing I despise more than a silent protagonist, at the center of an RPG MMO game. When it comes to Rise of Iron, I enjoyed the story but did little else with the game after that.
> 
> And with that grind, I can say my venture with Destiny 1 ended with exhaustion. I actually avoided purchasing Destiny 2, and I felt my choice was only justified as reviews and complaints about how the game had turned out alongside its lackluster story, and thus the continuation of the silent protagonist. Even with our character speaking come to the Forsaken DLC, I still avoided the game. Then came Bungie's split with activation, and Destiny 2 becoming free along with its two proceeding DLCs. I decided to give it a try, and I'm glad I did. The grind wasn't as terrible, and the story while by the numbers, was suitable enough for me to purchase both Forsaken and Shadowkeep.
> 
> So why am I telling you all this? Well, because nothing seems to irk me more than wasted potential. And I think that is the best description I can give the game. Because I've spent hours to this day listening to MyNameIsByf on youtube, and collecting lore books to read in Destiny. Those have been and are still now my main motivators for playing the game. And thus birthed a very long story I wanted to tell. One starting before the last city in the ashes of the golden age where only lightbearers and warlords roamed all the way through to the end of the game, and series. This is effectively a retcon to the game's story as my characters are meant to run alongside the lore books and in some cases bare witness to events.
> 
> As for how I'm going to tell it, I'm not sure. But I'm thinking of breaking it up by era. So my first "story" will follow my OC all they through to the twilight gap. (If you know what that is, welcome, I'm a huge nerd). And I have one last forwarning, I have some OC/canon characters as I know that can serve as a potential turn off for people. I'd like to think I'm taking a different approach, and such relationships are far down the line. I'll be adding tag lines and ratings will change as the story progress.
> 
> Heh, I know that was a lot, but if you read it I appreciate it, and I can only hope it provides you the perspective that which I'm approaching this.
> 
> (Shout out to Biomon and Eagle9966 for practically being co-writers for certain things to come later in this story.)
> 
> But without further ado:

Lightbearer I:

"I'm a ghost." It floated in front of him, then drifted closer. "Well, actually I'm your ghost." It's back rotated with a quick spin.

He tore his gaze off the ghost and looked down at his hands. "Where am I?" The question burned in the back of his skull and he looked back around. He was in a building. A very rundown building. The grass was sprouting up in the cracks of the floor. The glass was long gone. Most of the place looked rotted away. But the next question he asked was more telling. And with it, came more panic, "Who am I?"

He jumped up to his feet and spun around.

His ghost shifted to avoid being in his way. "Woah WOAH!" The pointed corner stopped spinning above its eye and motioned forward slightly as if the eye narrowed towards him. "Take it easy, nothing is wrong. At least not anymore." There was a mechanical sigh, one with static in the voice coming from the floating object. "I suppose there is no easy way to put this. You died." It shook its body like it was motioning 'no'. "Well, you died a long time ago." It blinked and floated closer.

He backed as it approached, and stiffened. "But I'm alive…"

"But we are alive." It floated around him examining him.

He lifted his arms as it flew around him in circles.

"You seem to have been resurrected in prime physical condition. Perfect for us. The world's a dangerous place." It paused to face him. "You are on Earth. The place where the Traveler rests."

Traveler, Earth. Both seem familiar words somehow...or perhaps I know them?

There was a cry in the distance.

The ghost whirled around, its back spinning as it did. "Trial by fire." It spun back around to face him. "We can't stay here. Find a weapon."

He blinked and looked at his hands. "Uh? I'm not so sure I know how to fight."

"There are many things you can do now." The ghost flew straight at him, and then just before he hit him, it vanished into thin air, leaving particles of light in its wake. And when it spoke again, its voice was much closer. Like he could hear it as if it were apart of him. "Many things we can do now."

"Where did you go?" He looked around.

"A weapon first."

There was another cry, one that was far closer than before. He looked around and tried to find something. Something to hit with. At this point, anything would suffice. "I still don't know who I am?"

"We'll talk later. Survive first."

###

There was a humming of an engine activating.

And air rushed into his lungs. It was painful enough to make him sit up, wide eyes. "Ah, hah." His breath was labored as he sat up again looking around. His eyes found a ship, low to the ground, with a creature crawling up into its hold. A creature with four arms.

He coughed.

And then the ship flew off, climbing higher and higher into the sky.

"Fuck." He cursed.

Several particles of light morphed int existence just beside him. His ghost. It blinked at him, and another rush of air flowed from him. "Hold out your arm."

He did what his ghost said. There was a long red gash that had been made from a blade. And as the air of flowed through him stiffly, the wound vanished. He blinked. "Did I die again?"

"Yes." His ghost answered. "But as long as I'm alive, I can resurrect you." It floated around him until he finally found his feet. "We are going to have to get better at that." It laughed, "But you did at least get one."

The man saw his work, impalement. His mouth twitched. "How common are they?" He shook his head. "In fact, what even are they?" He looked there ships up down as they fled back up into the atmosphere.

"Eliksni." The ghost chatted in silence. Its voice came out-static for a brief second. "Or more commonly, Fallen." It flew until it was by his ear. "We can't remain here light bearer." It sizzled away.

The man blinked and looked upon his one kill. "Wait…"

"What is it?"

He took a few steps towards the impaled fallen corpse. "I think I should salvage what I can." So he took a step towards the corpse and looked it over. Its rifle was strange, it shot a long streak and a had scope.

Use at a distance.

He picked it up off the ground and looked over to his right, and saw a fallen spear.

That's two weapons.

Next, he took was the blue cloak of the fallen. He wrapped it around his person. It was something to keep him warmer. He could rip the cloak, and sew some of it into a hood to keep his head warm.

There seemed to be small sticks on the Fallen's belt. He pulled one free and carefully felt around. Until his fingers pressed a latch. The stick extended, one end covered in spikes, it started blinking.

He blinked spun on his heel, lobbed it away.

It exploded.

"Alright. I think I'll be, just a bit more careful when rummaging through supplies." He shook his head, and grabbed the belt and counted off what was on it. A blade, ceremonial looking, but sharp enough to be used. Three more of the explosives. A pistol, and holster to be strapped on to the belt.

Grenades.

He shook his head. "Grenades." He remembered.

"I'm happy you were smart enough to throw it."

He huffed a small laugh. "Instinct." With the supplies raided, a spear to use as a walking stick. He tied the cloak around, slung the rifle. He hid the blade beneath the cloak. The pistol was strapped with metal wiring to his hip. He tested the grip of his fingers on the spear and took a few steps, testing out his walk with it.

The spear was nimble, and light.

The man gave a satisfied nod. "Alright, where should we go while you explain all this to me?"

He was met with a brief silence.

"How about north?"

The man nodded. "I can head north." He didn't know how long he walked, but the ruins of wherever he'd been had disappeared for a vast wildland. He chuckled. "You know, we need to know what to call each other?"

"Hm… a fair point light bearer."

###

An unknown amount of time later.

"I'm counting six, what about you Husker?"

The ghost hummed floating just an inch to his right. "Make it eight. Two cloaked Vandal's in the trees."

The man nodded. "I see them. What are they doing?"

The fallen were focused on something else entirely. They had their backs to the pair of them. But they weren't attacking or raiding anything. It was clear there were interested in something beyond the hills.

Husker's eye blinked, and he floated to the other side of his guardian's head. "Remember that wrecked town we found a while back?"

He hummed, "Hard to forget." He scooted, with snow under his arm, and looked down the scope of his rifle. The new angle brought him something he hadn't seen before. A floating purple sphere. He blinked. "The hell is that?"

The Ghost blinked. "That's a servitor." It looked down at his guardian. "That town we saw, the one that was destroyed? What if they have prisoners?"

The man blinked. "What use would they have for prisoners?" He started to flatten the snow gently in front of him again. "And the town looked like it had been destroyed centuries ago." There was little to be found when it came to picking up the scraps left by fallen. There were as careful, and as skillful scavengers as he was. But fortunately, even though they seemed to have their limits when it came to knowledge about human technology.

In the destroyed town he'd found a radio, one that could catch broadcast signals. And he'd found a gun. A handheld power hitter. Husker had called it a hand canon, explaining that they were fairly common before the collapse. However, for the moment it was unusable to him. It was stripped of its firing pin, and even if he had that, he wouldn't trust it to shoot straight with the damage he'd seen. So for now it was tucked safely away.

He aimed down the sights of his rifle, taking in the sight of another Vandal, one that was resting in the trees, looking down the scope of its own sniper rifle. It was the lookout.

I'll have to kill that one first. Quietly, if I can manage.

"Isson." Husker stated plainly. "The servitor needs to die first."

He blinked and shifted so his eyes were on his ghost rather than looking through the barrel of his rifle. "Why?"

There was a little whirr as Husker floated up to join him by the sniper. The ghost scooted in front to look through the scope of the rifle too. "The Fallen need them to survive. They produce and harvest either, their life force sort of depends on them." It blinked and turned around to look up at its guardian. "But for more pragmatic reasons, they boost the fallen in battle, either by providing combat healing or providing additional shielding."

Alright, the servitor dies second.

Isson nodded in understanding. "Alright. If I can kill the lookout quietly, then the servitor dies first." He scooted himself slowly away from the edge of his rocky side of the hill. Moving slowly down so as not to disturb the snow in any way that might fall in their lookout's line of sight. "If the lookout doesn't die, then we aren't going to reach them."

He checked the ammo on his stolen dreg pistol. And he had two modified fallen grenades, turned into trip mines.

One of which will be for the Servitor.

He stood upright once he was far enough down that he wouldn't be spotted. "Suggestions?" He pointed on the trail. "I can try to find some higher ground on them, take the long way. But in doing so, I risk them no longer being here when I return." He shook his head. "If I had a Servitor, I don't think I would remain out in the open for long."

Husker hummed. "I agree." The ghost vanished.

"We could try to shimmy along the side of the hills."

"You won't be the one getting shot at if we do that." He looked back at the top of the vantage point he'd just come from. "Short of the Vandal sniper on watch falling asleep, I don't think we should be so...bold." He rested his chin in his hands.

"We can always try again at nightfall. Maybe even follow them for a while to make sure we know that this is all there is to this group of fallen."

Isson hummed and then glanced briefly towards the sun. Late afternoon. "Two days of tracking, and now more following." He muttered quietly. "I agree, waiting till nightfall is the best option. We'll maximize our chances of getting closer, and see if they are here to meet up with anyone else."

Let's hope they're out here alone.

###

As nightfall came, Isson aimed down the scope of his rifle, checking on the fallen group. The vandal sniper on watch had changed positions, moving to a rocky cliff side perch, instead of the tree branch he'd been on earlier. The fallen sniper also had a clearer view of the field that Isson needed to cross.

It seems I'll have to take the trail around anyways.

He let out a slow breath. "Husker, I think we should move."

"I agree."

He needed no further encouragement, and scooted himself away from the edge, tugging his rifle with him. He lifted his legs and flattened his stolen fallen cloak underneath him. Then he slid down the snow mound.

At the bottom, he stood back up and shook the snow-free.

It's getting colder.

He glanced over to where the sun had finally disappeared over the horizon, and the fading pink trails in the clouds to mark the end of the day. "We don't have long." He kept a steady jog until he was sure he was near the edge of the Vandal's view. He glanced down at the ravine below and cursed quietly. "With the extra power boost given from my light, can I make that jump?"

There was a slight buzzing sound. "Unlikely, I would suggest finding a few ledges to grasp a hold of to shimmy."

Isson hummed and looked down the cliff face. "There."

He didn't wait for his ghost to confirm, and instead holstered his sniper on to his back. Isson had learned to think his ghost's silence was meant to be taken as acceptance. He found his footing and was quickly able to move once he had it. He swung down to a different ledge, this one slightly wider. One once he was sure it wouldn't snap under his additional weight, he put both feet on it and released his hold on the wall.

Directly across from him now, was almost a dozen easily reachable areas in the wall. The ravine's width seems to slim for this part.

Isson took a deep breath, using both his first and second jump to propel him across.

His feet dangled, and he had one hand secure.

He slowly started to let that breath out.

Husker took that moment to remind him that he was there always watching. "Well done light-bearer. I'm surprised you wanted to jump."

Isson huffed. "It's the fastest way." He answered simply. Then he groaned as he began to pull himself up, finding a place for his other hand to grasp onto the ravine's sidewall securely. Then he began his climb up.

This side was more sheared, no places to stand and wait on the ledge. So Isson took his time. It was only once he'd gotten nearer to the top, did he grow slower, and more cautious. He wasn't a hundred percent certain that he would be able to climb up in a place that would be out of the vandal sniper's sight.

A hand grasped the ledge, and then his other. He pulled his head up, to take another look. He heard rustling and saw the edges of a blurred shimmer.

Instinctively, Isson grabbed two lower edges, he dropped out of sight.

Another cloaked fallen.

Isson waited quietly listening intently for the fallen's movements. He could hear their steps in the brush, they were light on their feet for a Fallen. Patient, and careful. Like they were keeping an eye out for something. Or it was being just as cautious as he was while he was making his approach.

What's there to be wary of out here?

The light footsteps of the cloaked fallen had passed over.

Isson peaked back over the edge, and he could see the blurred fizzle of the fallen's cloaking against the backdrop of trees. He slowly perched himself better so he could move quickly. He readjusted so his hands were just over the edge of the cliff, and he watched the cloaked fallen continue its path.

It would leave cover soon, and once again be in the sight of the others in its small convoy.

He needed to be fast, the grip on his cliffside tightened, and he hauled himself up. Isson didn't have the time to be proud of the fact he didn't make a sound. It was something he'd been trying to train into himself ever since he was brought back for the first time. He tugged a knife free and made four silent and quick strides.

It was only the final one that made any sort of noise.

The blur paused and shimmered, indicating that it was turning towards him.

Thankfully, fallen seemed much more alike to the rest of their kin. So one size of fallen typically meant that every other member of that same fallen's class was the same height and weight.

An educated guess led Isson's knife home.

Right through the neck and lower jaw of the fallen.

It's cloak dispersed instantly, and it made a feeble attempt to stab at him with its two swords. However, it's strength was rapidly leaving its body, and it's jabs sparked softly off Isson's armor.

His knife placement was also to prevent screaming or yelling on the part of the ambushed. And with no sounds of the other fallen having been immediately alerted, he dragged the dying falling back towards the big boulder that was hiding their view of the rest. Making sure no motion of the fallen could be seen.

And by the time he'd finished, the fallen had died in his arms.

Isson set the corpse gently back onto the forest floor. He let out a slow breath. He spoke very quietly. "I'm going to assume that we miscounted. This one was nowhere near the servitor." He crouched down and pulled free somewhat looked useful from the Fallen. He paused at the sight of a firing mechanism, parts to a broken gun, too big for his broken handcanon.

Something for later.

"There is a chance that one of the ones we saw earlier." There was a click from the ghost as it thought too. "I believe you are right. We are close enough now for me to start scanning for their life signs. I'm seeing one other additional number to our original count."

He picked the corpse clean a little further and stole another one of their arc grenades. He stayed close to the ground and tugged free his sniper rifle. He still had no intention of using it yet, as it would bring far too much attention to himself. A surprise was still the key strategy he intended to use. Isson peaked through the scope.

The sniper vandal was still in place.

That was the only one that mattered for now.

A quick scan of his surroundings led to a few other fallen. The number of them had doubled. The little bastards were clever. They knew where the good lookout points were, to spy on their position, and they had planned accordingly. They had extra fallen tucked away behind boulders and trees. It was even easier to imagine that there were more in the caves beyond the servitor.

If they knew where those positions were, then that means they've been here a while.

His mouth twitched.

Why?

He ducked back behind the boulder, keeping his hand to it, he moved to the other end. He glanced out quickly and moved the next boulder.

Sneaking up on the vandal sniper was the priority, and the difficulty was going to be getting to him to take him out silently. Once the sniper was down, it would be easier to take out everyone else.

Isson dodged three other fallen. Killing only one more, as quietly as possible. The hunter hid the body as he did the last. Just enough to keep them out of sight.

It's only supposed to last until the servitor dies. At that point, I'll be daring all of them to come after me.

Finally, he was directly beneath the vandal sniper. And walked over to a different tree branch. And Isson's mouth started to twist. He pulled free his knife and slowly started his ascent. He used the trunk to hide from the rest of them. He was slow, testing each step to make sure it was as quiet as possible.

He only paused so he could get another good look at the servitor.

The floating sphere was scanning something in the ground. It emitted light towards a piece of tech that was in the ground. One of the crates was blinking, and it had a long antenna sticking out.

Transmitting something perhaps?

Isson took one last breath before he pulled himself up to be level with the Vandal sniper.

The vandal blinked at him.

The hunter sprinted at him, the wood making quick taps beneath his feet.

With his knife, he carved right into the creatures vocal cords preventing the immediate cry of alarm.

But this fallen was smarter, and quicker. It focused on shoving him off rather than trying to focus on the area where it stung with pain.

It was enough to push Isson off, just enough to send him back to holding onto the branch, his spare knife having been dug into the wood to save himself the fall.

He huffed and hauled himself back upright.

The sniper fell and fired his gun.

And all the fallen looked the way of the tree.

Isson didn't take any longer. He jumped off the tree, using the propulsion of light to jump further. His grenade in hand, he armed it. In the other, his pistol, rapid-fire, a mix of fallen and human parts. Enough to get him through a scrappy fight.

The servitor looked up and fired.

He jumped over the shot and chucked his grenade.

It stuck to the side of the servitor.

Then he focused on the other nearest fallen. Two were shot dead. A third he took a quick aim and fired at, near the servitor. But a purple light emitted and covered the fallen like a protective layer.

The grenade went off, and the servitor emerged, still functioning, burning cracks seared into the purple metal. It clicked, and fired again.

Shit.

The hunter rolled into battle once more, taking direct aim at the servitor. Aiming in for the dead center of its eye. He fired and continued to fire up until he was point-blank.

Another fallen took aim at him from his right.

Isson lobbed his knife, skillfully right into the fallen's eye.

Finally, whatever was holding the hulk foreign sentient metals together gave way. Or he'd hit something vital. It gave a low gurgling sound, like an engine gone awry. Electricity covered it's shell as it spun uncontrollably.

That's when he realized he was too close to the servitor now. But it was too late, to alter the momentum of his run as he barreled straight for the servitor. He jumped against, it pushing all his momentum into the floating sphere, and pushed off again, kicking himself away.

And he kicked it away too like it was in a low gravity environment.

And the servitor exploded over a fallen dreg.

Isson landed upright and reloaded his gun.

And the rest of the fallen came out from their hiding places. They sounded angry and had begun to move more aggressively.

I guess whatever that servitor was, it's important enough for them to start throwing themselves at me.

With the unknown threat eliminated, Isson had little reason now to be cautious and made short work of the remains of the fallen encampment. There were at least a dozen more that had started coming out of tents weapons in hand.

They started spooling up their dropships and started either clambering aboard or threw themselves at him, in a vain attempt to buy the others time. Isson noticed it was the shorter, two armed members of their species that dove towards him, while the rest made their getaway.

One dropship got lucky, and the other didn't.

Isson lobbed a grenade as he elbowed down another dreg, landing it perfectly next to the engine of the dropship. And when it went off the dropship spun and sputtered, crashing right back down, in a ball of flaming metal. Most of its crew had died instantly.

He made no further noise as he aimed his gun a few feet behind him, towards the ground, at the last dreg still alive. He didn't look as he fired his execution shot at the dreg. It made a small noise, like a resignation of his fate. Isson eyes instead on the dropship fleeing in the distance.

Husker appeared beside him at last. "You're getting better."

He was silent as he looked at the carnage he'd left in his wake. And then he started to frown just a bit and he looked down at his the pistol he had in his hand. Something dark came and went with his expression. He blinked and then tugged at the cloak he was wearing on his back. "These fallen had different colors from the ones we've been running into."

The ghost hummed his agreement. "I believe we've encountered a different house of the fallen. They are scavenging pirates after all."

Isson didn't linger in place anymore than he had to. He made the rounds doing some scavenging of his own. He found a fallen crate of glimmer near the antenna that the servitor was speaking through. He rolled off the purple flags that had been draped over the crates near the antenna.

Husker blinked. "I'm going to store as much Glimmer as possible." His ghost turned to him and continued to explain his reasoning. "Glimmer useful for making parts. I can work on it in our downtime."

He glanced down at his broken handcanon. "Think we can make it to work?"

The ghost laughed a bit. "I think we can make it do much more than that…"

###

Some armor was forged, a helmet and a chest piece. The next glimmer cache they found would be used to make something for his arms and boots.

Husker had only brought him back with extremely limited supplies. A skin-tight black suit with some very basic protections. The armor couldn't do much stop the burns from spreading, as a fallen spear could still pierce the bodysuit.

Armor would help with that, and keep the burn of a weapon repressed.

Isson had his ghost make two small plates to test.

One, he tested with a fallen pistol. The armor was burnt, a mark that could be rubbed out with a bit of maintenance. He hummed. "It works well against the fallen weapons, I suppose a better test would be with one of the look out's weapons."

Husker floated around his head. "It's only basic armor. We can make something more complicated if we had a forge and some engrams."

Isson paused. "What are those?" He shook his head. "I mean the engrams?"

The ghost tilted its head. "Engrams are boxed designs of weapons and armor. More complicated things. Some I'll be able to decrypt, others I won't. But we can store the ones I can't for now, because there...are others who can."

And for a moment there was a breeze carrying snowflakes that passed through them, making Isson's cloak blow with the wind. "There are others?"

Husker hummed. "Yes, but few and far apart."

That's news to me. I'll have to remember that.

The hunter flipped free his knife and stabbed the plate. And he hummed with some satisfaction. The knife didn't glance off, but the plate itself was ruined, as it bent around the melee weapon. It hadn't been pierced, but the knife had certainly gone through some of the plating. He frowned and pulled the knife free. "A few good sword swings from a captain or some very aggressive stealth vandals would ruin this."

Husker hummed. "It is better than nothing still."

Isson agreed and his eyes fell to the second test plate. He took a glance at the hand cannon at his hip. "Think it could take a shot from that?"

His ghost followed his gaze and hummed doubtfully. "Maybe a singular shot, if it wasn't straight." The ghost floated over to the plate in question and it transmitted away. And reappeared set up, placed into the cracks of a tree stump to hold it up. It floated back behind Isson. "One way to find out."

He nodded and unclipped the handcanon from his holster and aimed. He hummed. "I'll need to get faster."

The ghost nodded. "Both hands. You aren't strong enough to use it one-handed."

Isson's lip twisted as he aimed down the sights of the gun. "I'll have to "work up to it" is what you're saying?"

Husker hummed his agreement. "It's not impossible, but it may cause some minor sores."

The hunter huffed. "Fine, two hands it is." He aimed down his sights both hands gripping the gun. He squeezed the trigger, the kickback was exactly what he expected, strong, and it sent some vibrations through his arms. His eyes narrowed towards his wrists and how they felt as the gun fired. "Yeah, I'll need to work up to it."

He aimed again, this time for the plate. Knowing what it felt like, he could better prepare himself for the feeling. But even then, he knew what it would be. He would have to practice, rinse, and repeat until he was satisfied with both the shock of the gun and aiming the gun.

The plate was shattered into four pieces.

A formidable weapon, once I learn how to use it well.


	2. Lightbearer II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out how to format my stories properly for this site. I'm getting there, please bear with me. As always comments and criticisms are always welcome.

_An unknown amount of time passed once again. ___

__“What is that?” Isson asked. He was stood atop a mountain covered in snow, a helmet to cover his face and muffle his voice. He looked to his right at Husker, his ghost. It was a simple enough question, but one that clearly had a complicated answer. He kneeled back down, crouching over the fire pit. And the scraping sound continued, echoing in the near-silent forest around them._ _

__Husker knew it too, his back spun, unaffected by the gathering cold and ice. “To simplify it for you, it is the Traveler.”_ _

__There was a bit of silence from Isson. “You mentioned it before.”_ _

__“I have. The traveler created me to find you. But it also imbued me with something more subtle. The urge to return home.” The ghost blinked looking out in what looked to be an endless horizon beneath them, old ruined cities all the way until the next hills rose and fall. “I’m sorry, normally I do a better job of suppressing it.”  
The hunter hummed. “Why fight the urge?” Finally, a strike came true, and the fire lit, the wood he’d gathered. There were some stones to protect it from the worst of the winds. And soon enough the whole thing had caught._ _

__“Because when I left, there was only death as the Traveler gave its last to protect us. So we ghosts could escape. And whatever it did, blunted the catastrophes at the ends of your golden age. Because there was more than one end to it. Some were by enemies, some were territorial changes. But it was all catastrophic.”_ _

__Isson hummed as he stood up. “They see the fire and smoke.”_ _

__Husker shook its head. “Yes, I’m detecting several signatures.”_ _

__“What did it feel like?”_ _

__His ghost whirred. “Thirteen, mostly vandals and dregs. One bigger.” His eye glanced up  
towards their direction. “We have only a minute.”_ _

__The hunter loaded his handcanon. “What did the end of the world feel like?”_ _

__Husker paused and dissipated into particles of light. “ _It felt...horrid...but also...exhilaration in my survival. _”___ _

____Isson fell silent too, standing next to the fire, wanting to be seen. Wanting them to know he didn’t care as they approached. He lowered his gun, leaving it pointed at the snow, and faced the darkened shadows that he couldn’t quite make out yet. Though he could see distant movement._ _ _ _

_____A little show was in order. ____ _ _ _

______He knew he was getting close to something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. There were trails of footprints, ones that hadn't fallen off for almost two days. Whoever they belonged to... He was hoping to find them before the blizzards that seemed to frequent this mountain range picked up again. For once it did, he knew his chances of finding another possible survivor would be lost for the foreseeable future. But of course, the fallen had picked up their trail too._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Consider this, an offer between us, if you, for some reason pick up my trail. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________When the fallen emerged, they saw a single figure standing beside the light fire, at midnight with no moon to speak of, and stars as far as the eye could see. But they also saw the shells of a broken servitor, something they revered. They saw a captain bent backward, over three vandal spears sticking up from the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They saw the heads of dregs and vandals similarly planted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Truly, the work of a madman. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Isson smiled darkly underneath his helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Or someone who was methodical in how to defeat an enraged overwhelming force. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It didn’t take long before the first, let out a cry of anger. Their weapon leveled towards him. And once upon a time, they would’ve been faster on the draw then he._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But no longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As the dreg aimed their pistol, Isson had already clasped both hands onto the back of his handcanon, aimed, and fired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It popped the head of the fallen clean off, some gaseous white flame seeming to leak from the hole that had been left at the base of the creature's throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Isson stood in place taking a vandal’s rifle to his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The hunter shot that one next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And then they all rushed forward clambering to shoot at him and hit him with their melee weapons. The captain however began to circle their fighting, his eyes scanning the one that had been left impaled on the spears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After his initial few skirmishes, Isson had gotten used to frightening the fallen. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could see something that changed his perception slightly. As he easily killed the first two to reach him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The captain knelt near the dead one. It gently tugged at it, trying to remove it from the three spears, without ruining the corpse any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Isson only had a pain in his chest at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And as the nearest vandal tried to nab him with its two swords. The hunter ran his knife through the creature, and suddenly, for a moment, static shock flowed through the entirety of his arm, and it blasted the vandal away. Isson looked down at his arm watching the lightning fade completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________What the hell? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then a knife sparked off his helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turned his head to look at the dreg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The dreg made a startled noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then, Isson killed it with the rest, until all but the captain remained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As soon as the fighting had stopped, it looked his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And there Isson waited, in the low firelight, surrounded by the fresh corpses of the other eliksni that had charged him. And the others that had held back in order to try and kill him with their rifles had also fallen into the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But Isson didn’t shoot the other captain as he watched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The captain slowly arranged the body, crossing their arms over the corpse’s chest. And knelt their head, and stilled for a moment of silence. They made noises, which only Isson could guess that it was their language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But the moment was over, and the captain stood to face him and drew their swords staring the hunter down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Isson in response reloaded his weapon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They charged slow, at first, but picked up speed as they went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And seven shots rang out from the handcanon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Air filled Isson’s lungs again with a cough, as he was brought back. He huffed and shoved the corpse off him as soon and sat up. “Damn, is that still jarring.” He looked down at his chest plate, and saw the new sword sized hole in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I’ll have to work that out later. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His eyes flicked to the dead captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Husker morphed into existence once more beside his head. “That was dangerous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Isson shook his head. “The captain died thinking he’d finished me.” He tapped their helmet and gestured to the holes that his weapon had punctured into their skull. “And I knew where I was shooting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The ghost hummed. “You didn’t have to wait for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No I didn’t.” The hunter agreed. He twirled the handcannon, and holstered it as his side. He glanced around at the rest of his handiwork with the spears. He walked over to a spear and plucked it off the ground, dropping into the snow. “Let’s take these down.”  
His ghost, for once helped out silently. No word was uttered from either of them as they worked. And Husker also said nothing when at the very end, Isson crossed the arms of the new captain that he’d fought against and killed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The fire had nearly died, by the time they had finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Isson looked at his arm. “What happened when I slammed that vandal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The ghost hummed. “It could be something you can do on the regular. What we ghosts can do for you lightbearers is still fairly vague to me.” He floated closer and looked down at his lightbearer’s arm. “We can do something else about this, train you with it. Maybe make something of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The hunter flexed his fingers. “I think I’ll have to focus for it.” He knelt to retrieve his knife., pulling it free from the fallen corpse. “Train with it like the handcanon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Husker nodded. “You are undoubtedly right. Perhaps once you rest, we can try it against that tree over there. See if we can do it again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The morning was brief, as they couldn't linger if they wanted to follow the trail. Isson spent the first portion of it hitting the tree with his fists, attempting to repeat what he’d done the previous night. This was after he had cleared the mess away, wrapping the fallen corpses over with their cloaks, and letting the cold take care of it from there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He took a breath and swung his fist again, and it thunked against the bark and wood chipped tree, more wood snapping off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Nothing. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fuck.” He pulled his hand back and glanced down at the tattered armored glove. It was scratched and marred now. His frown only deepened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A wash of light, a thin and hazy white flame, made of mist, came over his wrist and knuckles as Husker flew over him to get his attention. “Perhaps some mediation would be useful.” His eye narrowed and he floated more to face Isson. “But we can’t do that now if we want to try and find the source of our trail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The pain his hands had faded with the burst from his ghost. The hunter nodded quietly, cold wind blowing softly through the forest. And in the distance, a sun rose coming up from the hill. “Then let’s get moving.” He threw a bag over his shoulder, stuff he didn’t carry he let the ghost keep in whatever storage inventory it had. Such storage costs energy he imagined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And sure, the machine known as his ghost didn't seem to struggle with such a concept at all, he still felt it was better safer than sorry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They trod carefully through the downslope of the mountain, towards the valley beyond. Isson had already become adept at figuring out the best ways to climb down the safest. Husker was, as always, the first to break the silence between them. “If we ever find a settlement, I think I’ll make you eat something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Isson raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet. “Why? I haven’t seemed to need it thus far?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His ghost shook his head. “It’s because I’m using the light’s energy to sustain you.” Its eye glanced away. “I think it might be some of the reasons that you can’t repeat such powers efficiently. And just so that you know, there is a sort of power system I operate under.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The hunter sighed. “Huh, reading my thoughts again are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Husker hummed. “To your benefit, it seems. Eating will help me in this regard, we’ll both have more power for other things if you eat regularly.” His back spun and he morphed away into particles of light. “ _Besides, aren’t you interested in eating at least once? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Isson huffed. “It’s not that I’m disinterested, it’s that the opportunity hasn’t really presented itself…” He glanced off to the right, watching snow being swept off the highest peak of the mountain like a cloud. An image came to his head. Not a moving one, just a flash, with nothing moving in this still shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Stove? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The hunter hummed. “Maybe I liked cooking once upon a time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The trail went cold almost five hours later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shit.” Isson looked around the clearing. The snow was thinner on this lower part of the mountain range. He could see grass poking out from beneath the thinned white layer of snow. But even still, the trail should’ve been easy to track. They hadn’t really cared to notice the imprints they had left in the snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His eyes flicked up at the next wave of clouds approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Perhaps they were hoping the next round of storms would cover their tracks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His ghost appeared beside him, after scanning all the woods around him. “Do you think the Eliksni were on their trail?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Isson hummed. “It’s possible.” He glanced off the side, he could see another mountain ledge at the end of the clearing.” His boots carried him that way and he looked back up the mountain range. And from this ledge, he could see where he’d been last night, a long way up the mountainside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Husker voiced his thoughts. “They could’ve seen our fire last night and took precautions.” He vanished. “ _In which case, I should probably stay hidden. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The hunter nodded. “Good idea.” His eyes lingered on his campsite from the previous night. “We both made gambles and got the short end of it this time.” He tilted his head. “They hoped a storm would cover their tracks, they might’ve even thought they would lose their fallen tales.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His ghost hummed. “ _They weren’t exactly subtle were they? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Isson shook his head. “And I gambled with that fire. I hoped they would have either come to meet me, since I killed the Fallen, or that they would at the very least not noticed.” He chuckled at himself kicking a bit of snow off the ledge. “It also isn’t much of a leap to assume that they probably also heard the gunfire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He looked out over the vastness of the mountainside and the valley below that stretched for miles. “Yeah,” He said quietly to himself. “I don’t think there is anything around here for as far as the eye could see that could make as much noise as we did last night.” His eyes flicked to the rocky ledge and down the sharp mountainside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Is it possible to survive that fall? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“There is every possibility that as soon as they heard all the gunfire from last night, that they didn’t bother to rest.” He gestured down the mountain slope that would lead them to the valley eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“ _A night march? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He hummed. “So what if I jumped to make up for a lost time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There was a defining silence, and for a moment there was only the light breeze rustling the branches and leaves of trees. Flakes fell from their perches against the outstretched branches, lightly falling passed. The wind swayed him ever closer to the edge, his torn fallen cloak flapping around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Husker hummed. “ _With your air jumps, it is possible. But now we have something else to consider as well. They might be a lightbearer too, and thus would have jumped off themselves in order to widen their distance even further. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Isson nodded. “If they assumed we took the slope down the mountain.” He rubbed the bottom of his helmet. “How many days of a headstart would that have given them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“ _Two days, plus the hours we spent sleeping the previous night. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He frowned. “Another gamble. If I arrive, and can’t find the trail, then they might’ve taken the slope path, and learned to cover their tracks.” There was a pause as he looked down the mountainside once more. “Then there is no telling if I’ll ever pick it up again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Husker was silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And Isson paced. “If there are tracks, then I’ll be back to being about twelve hours at least, behind.” He knelt fist pressing into the grass and snow. “And there is a storm coming, which will make tracking harder no matter which way I go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His cloak flapped around him with another cold gust of wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“ _If you jump, then there is the chance we can also get ahead of them if they chose to stick to the sloping path. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________A slim chance. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Isson hissed. “Fuck, and that’s the best news I’ve had all week.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________But the possibility, no matter how small, is better than nothing. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The hunter took a few back paces and geared up for a sprint, wanting to go as far as possible, he slid some the snow with his boots as he got down onto his hands and knees. The mountain obviously grew wider as it went down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________But he’d need to reach a certain point otherwise, being revived by his ghost on certain parts of the mountain would only result in falling and dying more. He took a deep breath relaxing all the tension out of his muscles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“ _Good luck. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He huffed. “Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Then he bounded off, kicking up the snow behind him. The sprint at full speed was short, his boots hitting the edge of the cliff, his knees bending at the perfect time to accelerate his distance outward of the mountainside. He let out a breath as he went up for a moment, time freezing as he hung suspended in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The cold air whipping around him, his cloak flowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________And an unobscured view of the valley he was taking a short cut towards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The adrenaline rushing through him like a sweet addictive fire. He smiled brightly beneath the helmet as the gravity started its pull on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He arched down and the wind picked up speeding passed him in the opposite direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________And soon he was hurtling towards the lower slopes of the mountain. And he resisted the urge to use his second air jump early. Knowing it needed to be used to control his falling speed at just the right time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________It was a long fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Almost a full minute, as the wind swept up at him and his cloak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He jumped midair. And the falling speed ground to a halt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Still too high. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________His ghost chuckled. “ _Not to worry, I will still be able to heal- _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isson broke every bone in his legs upon impact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________#_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________There was a rush of light as Isson made a groan, testing out the movement of his right leg. “Fucking hell. I never realized how much the jump would actually stop me completely from falling. I figured that using it against the falling speed would’ve only slowed me down. Not stop me completely.” He pressed his palms into the ground and pushed himself up. He rolled his shoulders and he stood back up. Testing his legs as he went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Husker made a hum of disappointment. “You were planning on letting the impact kill you?” His ghost floated around his head in a way that made his eyes narrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isson groaned. “It would’ve been less painful than surviving the fall. The purpose wasn’t to survive but, rather make it easier for me to be revived. Because if I did land, without slowing down, who knows how much more difficult it would be for you to bring me back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The ghost hummed, looking out, at the path ahead of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isson shifted carefully because he still needed to control his descent. It was still a sharp downhill. He shifted and slid down a small slope using his knife to stop at something flat. Rocks shifted and fell, dislodged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Husker’s voice sounded again, staying very close to the hunter. “There are scratch marks, just by the blade of your knife.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The hunter held himself steady, and with a quick glance, he too confirmed it. He could see some prints, closer, to the center of where he was standing. The knife’s drag mark he noted, was in a slightly better place than his. “It looks like whoever they are has dealt with this path more gracefully than I.” Now on something more flat he stood up straight and flicked the dust from his knife, re-sheathing it. “We are on the right path at least.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________But the fact they were more graceful is already telling. They’ve been back longer. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Isson angled himself and slid down once more following the skid marks of what he could only assume had been another pair of boots. They followed right up until the edge of another flat plateau._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The snow around him was gone, now at too low of an altitude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________And then, there was a loud whirr, as something darkened the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He froze at the edge of where he was and looked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Something had slipped in from space, high into the atmosphere. It looked Fallen in nature, but it was nothing like the ships he’d grown used to. It was far larger than any of the ships he was familiar with. It arched low, looking like it would crash into the mountain top as it arched down towards the valley below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“That looks like trouble,” Husker commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Isson could faintly hear the sounds of his ghost disappearing once more. And the large vessel came a ship he was used to. Flying back towards the mountain, high up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Right to where I had started trouble last night. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________The hunter needed no further prompting and leaped off towards the valley once more. “Husker, do me a favor, and keep scanning for movement.” he jumped, landing perfectly on the next flat area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Better. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________His eyes followed the trail winding the mountain slopes. Whoever he was tracking had the time to find the best, and most expedient ways to get down. The hard work had been done for him, all he had to do was follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________It was almost sundown once again as he reached the base of the mountain. His legs burned from the constant moving, jumping, and impacting. He hissed as he stood up straighter and faced the forest in front of him. Only it wasn’t all forest he noted. Their rundown buildings were overgrown, trees uprooted old streets, grew taller than the buildings that were hugged between all the branches and leaves around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Isson flicked out his handcanon. He took several steps closer to the tree line, running his fingers over a sap filled mark made into the tree’s bark. Crickets coming from the old forest city beyond. Three steps in and there was no ambush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________All too preoccupied? Or maybe they really thought they lost me with their escape. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________And he pressed on in silence. And there was frown forming beneath his helmet. His eyes scanned the ground, the broken twigs, and the light footprints in the soft dirt. The broken twigs that littered the ground. There was certainly a path the person he was tracking had taken, but it was getting harder to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Twelve hours is quite the headstart. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“Well, at least the fallen haven’t noticed.” He glanced up towards the sky, expecting it tare open again in a whirl of purple and black. If not for what it seemed to bring, he would’ve called the sight mesmerizingly beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________We know that the giant fallen ship somewhere nearby. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________He heard a hum in the back of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“ _Is the person we are tracking going to go after them? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Isson froze, saying nothing. The first building he was approaching was large in it’s length, the asphalt to the storefront was overgrown with moss and numerous other things. Whatever had been said above the building’s doors had long since faded, overgrown with lush green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________“ _A store. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________He nodded. “I remember. Near the road on the other side of the mountain. There was a much smaller one.” The hunter kept his handcanon low to the ground getting lower as he approached the cover of the building’s overhang. Husk, give me a quick scan for anything useful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________The ghost complied with a hum, morphing in with a small whirr above Isson’s open palm and fingertips. “We should be moving on if we intend on catching up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Isson nodded, “The fallen will delay them if they’re combing the forest for anything.” He glanced around, watching his ghost disappear behind shelves, scanning through them with a low whizz of power. “If we are lucky. They’ll hold out for some time, letting the fallen finish their activity before moving on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Husker nodded. “Giving us a chance to catch up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Thunder boomed and it drew Isson’s eyes back outside, as the last of the sun had fallen behind the horizon. The night was soon upon them, and rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________More difficult tracking. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“I’ve got a few tools. A few things I think, to make your gun’s grip a bit more stable.” His ghost’s eye narrowed. “Though I’d advise you still, two hands until you're quite used to the weapon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The hunter tapped the side of the building with his knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________And the rain started falling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Husker continued to zip around in the back of the story aiming to finish his search._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Isson stared into the forest city, lights in the distance, he could see. Something that would be obscured by the rain as it grew thicker. His brow furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________I guess we’ll see soon enough. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________###_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Lightbearer III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, get to introduce one of my favorite lore characters. I tried experimenting with a younger version of her, just joined up with her friends and all that. As always comments and criticisms welcome. And tips as to how I need to adapt to this site's formatting.

erThe Fallen captain had died quickly, the head having been blown off by a weapon of large caliber. There were ashes as well, that marked the ground around the dead captain, he could only guess they were other Eliksni. The rain continued to pour around them in the dead of night, and his helmet light was fighting against the rain.

His ghost hummed. “ _We can at least be certain that the person we are following is a lightbearer like you. _” There was a whirr as the ghost morphed into existence by his head. “There is no way any other surviving wanderers could cause this much carnage.”__

__The hunter glanced up at the parked Ketch still looming over him. The engines had been thoroughly mangled, rings, and wires hanging from the ensuing blast. And dead fallen littered the ground outside of the ketch’s lowering platforms._ _

__But the trail continued after the carnage._ _

__And where the trail continued, there was a fallen impaled on a spear._ _

___A warning. ____ _

____“I agree.” The light in his helmet continued to pierce the rain around him as he continued to look around. “Anything salvageable?”_ _ _ _

____His ghost nodded. “I’ve marked some things for you to scrounge together.” And it disappeared once again in a flash. “ _I believe I’m starting to regret encouraging you to follow this trail to its end. _”___ _ _ _

______Isson kicked open a crate of glimmer and allowed his ghost to store it. His eyes flicked to the warning where her trail picked up again. “Too late now. Now that I know they’re a lightbearer, I feel it’s even more imperative that we catch up to them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could imagine his ghost nodding overdramatically. “ _Yes, but why won’t you take my new found advice this time? Not all lightbearers are the friendliest you know? _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________The hunter said nothing as he turned back towards the trail. “This night march will mean nothing if we don’t press ahead.” He frowned beneath his helmet. “I can only act based upon information I’ve been given.” He would’ve sent his ghost a glare. “Explain to me, how I am supposed to know that not all lightbearers are friendly, after waking up knowing next to nothing about the world I’m currently in?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I don’t know what else I was to expect. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Isson paused, lightening up the only path they could’ve taken. “Besides they already know we are on their trail. And they’ve preferred to leave the warning rather than wait to kill us in ambush. I say that’s a step up from the Fallen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His ghost made a displeased noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he didn’t care. “Let’s get going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________#_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a clearing come the morning. One that Isson refused to cross, he stared at the tree line and buildings that were gapped across from him. Where night could once have protected him, there was only the rising sun of an early morning. Caution had been warranted, as the mind of many dead fallen was stuck into his brain. The precision of well-placed shots was so natural, that even he would consider himself lucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This is a perfect spot for them to wait. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The rain too had subsided, and any advantage he might’ve had due to that had vanished once more with it. He flicked free his handcanon. Laying on the ground just beneath his fingers. “If I had that sniper rifle, finished I might be able to make something with this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Husker hummed. “ _There is still some additional glimmer we need to finish it. _” It clicked somewhere in his head. “ _But I agree...it would be useful to have a sight to see better with it. The vandal rifle will have to do for now it seems. _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Isson pulled free the rifle from his back, eyes narrowing. The rifle, as a weapon, had not been modified slightly. It had a more powerful shot, that could kill a fallen one in a single shot. But he wasn’t about to try his luck on whoever was waiting for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He peeked out, and a shot cracked through the area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And when he opened his eyes, they scanned the trees and rundown buildings across the road. Isson blinked. The sun was higher, and it was near noon. He didn’t move, and he spoke quietly. “How long have I been dead?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Four hours. Had to be sure that they couldn’t see me when I revied you. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Isson remained motionless for a moment longer. At this point, he trusted his ghost on timely revives. Husker wouldn’t have waited that long without any reason. He was still, motionless on the ground. In the same position, he’d collapsed in. It was uncomfortable to be sure, but it was this, or possibly get his head blown off again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thankfully he died, facing the direction of his killer. His eyes scanned the treeline and buildings across the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Whoever it was, was a crack shot. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He frowned beneath his helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________But four hours was a long time. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finally, movement. A figure, with a helmet of white and green, stepped free of the tree line. A long rifle in their hand, gleaming gold in the sunlight. Against the green of her uniform, a white tree painted across her chest plate. A fur collar circling their neck, and a plum to top her helm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________She. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The word came to his mind unbidden, it’s meaning half absent. A word he wanted to use to describe them somehow. She had some curves beneath the armor, the slits in her helmet were still directly on him. As she watched him for any sign of living or breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Knight. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Another word, meaning half absent, but enough present rushing to the forefront of his mind. This one seemed more fitting. Somehow they both worked in tandem to make up his thoughtful description of her. A she-knight. With a long golden rifle in her hand, a cloak, and a white tree to mark her chest piece, different from anything he’d ever come across before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She stepped free from the tree line still half ready for a fight, helmet flicking side to side as she stalked closer to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And then her ghost flickered as they came to a stop a few meters. Away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________They truly were another lightbearer. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The lady knight spoke first. “See? I don’t miss.” Her voice light, and airy. Something that he would’ve associated with fun...perhaps even playful, if not for the recent shot through the head. Her posture started to relax a bit, the end of her long rifle near the ground. Though she switched up to something smaller. Another rifle, but of a marksmen variety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________A scout rifle. Husker showed me an engram of one. But nothing as beautiful as either of those two weapons. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her ghost laughed. “The only reason you don’t miss is that you practice way too hard.” Its eye lifted a bit. “It’s concerning to Jholder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She shifted to look at her ghost, then back to the body. Her voice quieter, “I thought he was a lightbearer sent by Daric to kill us.” She made a noise that sounded disgusted. “That arrogant, cruel, fascistic, shit. He is sending normal people after us now.” She shook her head and her fingers curled around her newer, smaller gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her ghost floated by her head staring at her in silence. “Lady Effridiet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There was a moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her ghost continued. “I know you were hoping that the scene at the ketch would’ve chased them off...I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The knight’s voice turned to iron. “Daric dies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Isson’s lips twitched as he angled a boot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Effridiet held up her hand and quickly brought it back down. “Ghost!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The hunter kicked off the tree he’d fallen aside, his propulsion with the extra light sent him skidding into the street and he fired his handcanon. Both hands twice in her direction. He rolled upright, ready to fire again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Whatever white barrier that had been protecting her was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But she’d followed him in his movement all the way her scout rifle angle high above his head, ready to be brought down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Isson huffed, and crossed his arms, catching the butt of the gun on his vambraces. “Shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Lady Effridiet was quick, with his crossed arms, she reached for his gun, no longer pointing at her. Her fingers gripped gun wrist, the inside arm of his cross defense, and twisted it to keep it to bind his other arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And as his block was moved away, the scout rifle’s barrel aim perfected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The hunter kicked again, this time, kicking Effiridet directly in her shins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The aim was knocked, once more, as she fell to a knee with a grunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She reversed her grip on his gun hand, and twisted more violently in the opposite direction, and sent his handcanon free, skidding across the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Out of reach for the fight. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And from her position on her knee, she jumped up, and into Isson. Her arm grabbed his shoulder and used him to swing herself around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But whirled him around too and he had no choice but to follow her movement because if he’d planted his feet, she would’ve been behind him. Isson dug his arm beneath her to shrug her grip off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She kicked his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And he backed up a step, drawing his knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Effridiet growled, catching the knife at the edge of her scout rifle. “You’ll pay for what you did!” She twisted her rifle to drag his knife away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Isson backed up a step, something he regretted as the scout rifle shot whizzed past his head. His hood got blown off with the movement. He blocked a short jab coming for his chest, throwing it off to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But he saw the point of it after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He’d been pushed away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She leveled her gun and got him square in the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His shield flicked, and he dove back in towards her. Not intent to give her that opportunity again. But, this time it wasn’t as ferocious as his previous attacks. He focused more on a very tight, and close defense rather than trying to hit at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Something I did? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Effiridet twisted around, getting lung swept his legs out from under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Isson heard the ‘shring’ of another knife being pulled free, he grunted with the impact on his back. He used his jump again, to slide out from underneath. He heard the shots going into the ground, and he flipped the grip of his knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She leveled her scout rifle and a shot rang out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His shield was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His knife dug into her shoulder,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Agh!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And then there was a lull, as they stood less than five feet apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Isson asked openly, his voice calm, collected, and low and gravelly. “Something I did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Effridiet straightened, the knife still tucked in her shoulder. She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then her fist glowed with lightning. A thrum of energy striking through the air. She leaped towards him. And paused just out of range, as she cocked her fist back. Effridiet’s arm had an electrical storm trialing from her knuckles to her elbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He knew he had to move, and he leaped sideways. But whatever it was he still caught the edge of it. Something burned his left half. And when he landed he was more wounded. And he heard a couple of clicks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You’re better than most sent after me, I’ll give you that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Effirideit got close, and shoved her knife into his arm, and lifted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He hissed and leaned down, butting her with all his strength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________That did stagger her, as her helmet was knocked loose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________So was his, half off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________It blocked his vision now, so with his unwounded hand he plucked it up and tossed to the side, knife still drawn. He pulled her knife free of his arm. He was crouched onto a knee and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Her hair was blonde, and braided, hanging over the fur collar of her cloak. Her eyes held fury, the airy playfulness of her voice had vanished. “Stay down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His mouth twisted, knowing he had a second knife in his boot. But he couldn’t reach it now. It would’ve been too obvious of a movement to not earn him a shot to the head. He sighed his black hair dangling down, some of the loose strands being caught in the wind. “One question.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She raised a brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Who’s Darric?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________There was a beat of silence, and some laughter. There was that slight enjoyment he’d caught earlier. The airiness to her voice. “You’re kidding with me right?” She flexed her fingers over her scout rifle. She raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t talk you way out of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Isson’s eyes widened. “You shot me first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You were following.” She retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He blinked and pressed his mouth into a line. His mouth twitched as he searched for the right words. Something in which he could be honest with her. “You’re the first.” He settled with. And he almost winced at the sound of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She was silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Isson sighed. “You are the first person I’ve seen. Who is Darric?” He slowly held his hands up, hoping it a gesture that he wasn’t going to reach for the knife in his boot. Now that there was a lull he wanted to make sure they didn’t fall to blows again. With his hands held up near his head. He tried to make it more obvious. “I won’t fight back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Effridiet made a noise. “You already did.” Some of the light playfulness having found its way back.” Her weapon was still leveled towards him. “Why would you do that if your intention was…” She tilted her head a bit, her blonde braid falling from the collar. “...interaction.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He raised an eyebrow. “You shot me in the head as I recall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________There was a beat of silence and her more serious demeanor cracked a bit. She lowered her weapon and laughed a few times. “You’re right on that count.” She straightened up from her crouch and sighed. The light airy voice, the fun had seemed to return. “I guess I am getting paranoid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Well at least the fight is over. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Isson lowered his hands and let out a sigh of relief. He leaned over a bit holding his numbing arm. One look at it and he knew, if the fight had gone on any longer, she would have won. He gingerly let go of his injury, trusting his ghost to heal the wound when he left the safety of his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________She’s more experienced. Been here longer. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________There was a pause from Effridiet as she stowed her scout rifle away. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” She held up her hand and her ghost appeared. Her ghost was an interesting design, green, white, and gold, different from the plain shell that Husker had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Effridiet’s ghost stalked closer. “See, I told you they were a lightbearer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________\Husker morphed out too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________It was her ghost that flew around Husker and Isson to study them. “Just how new to all  
of this, are you?” She paused near Husker. “Because you managed to scratch my lightbearer and that is more difficult than you think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Husker straightened, feeling like his choice was validated. “Not long. I found him on the other side of the range. Made him come this way.” His lightbearer held up their arm, and Husker washed a flush of light over it healing it up properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Effridiet offered her hand to Isson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He took it, and let her pull him up to his feet, and he glanced down at her, edging out her height only by a couple of inches. He blinked and then bowed his head slightly still holding onto her hand. “Nice to meet you Effirdiet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That playfulness returned, and she bowed her head in turn, a smile touching her lips. “Nice to meet you as well…” Her eyes narrowed. “You overheard my ghost.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Isson nodded. “I did. I’m going by Isson.” He gestured to his ghost. “Husker and I decided we should call each other by names, so that way we didn’t get confused.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She let go of his hand and took a couple of steps back. “Yeah, we did something similar.” Her blue eyes flicked away. “Though, I was discovered by…” She paused, her eyes narrowing again. “Others and they helped me to sort that out by helping me choose.” Effridiet paused for a moment. “Nice to meet you too Isson. Sorry about the…” She awkwardly gestured to the sniper rifle. “Introductions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Isson scoffed. “A better intro than I normally get from the fallen. You introduced yourself.” He backed up a few paces and plucked up his helmet from the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Effridiet laughed, as she retrieved her knife. “My friends are wearing off on me I guess.” She shoved her knife back into its sheath. “They’re the knightly honorable sort.” She paused for a moment and spied Isson’s gun, that she’d thrown off to the side. She glanced his way, and then picked it up. “Huh, not bad. This your first piece?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Husker was the one who answered. “Not technically. We stole our first weapons off fallen.” His ghost floated towards her. “Though this is the first gun we manage to put together ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________And I doubt it will be the last. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Effridet hummed. “A few quick modifications and I think this could serve you well until you scrounge up enough parts to make something better.” She flipped it with a toss and offered Isson the handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Isson did his best to hide his weariness, but thankfully she didn’t seem to notice, or rather she didn’t seem to care. He gingerly took the weapon back, giving it a once over. “I’ll bear that in mind.” He holstered the gun back to his hip and retrieved his knife. The one she’d pulled out and left on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________There was an awkward silence to follow between them, unsure of what to say next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Thankfully, their ghosts were way ahead of either of them. Making sure that the ice that was broken stayed broken. Her ghost was quick-witted and started poking and prodding Husker. She floated uncomfortably close, into Husker’s personal space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I’m Jeanne!” She flipped so she was flying beside Husker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________If they had arms, Isson imagined that Jeanne would’ve draped an arm over Husker’s shoulders making gestures with her other hand as they walked side by side. It brought a smile to his lips. And as he looked passed the two ghosts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He could see a small smile touching Efrideet's lips too, as she plucked up her helmet from the ground, brushing dirt off its plume._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Husker almost shivered. “Uh, hi I’m Husker?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“So what’s your lightbearer like. Is he funny? Is he was cracking? Does he have other friends.” Jeanne got closer. “Oooh. What’s his fallen kill count at.” She made a scoffing noise. “Wait don’t answer that last one. Mine’s got a higher one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________His ghost blinked. “Yes, sometimes, no, and I’ll take that last bet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Isson tucked his helmet under his arm for a moment and straightened his cloak. He walked around the chatting ghosts in a quarter circle. Where he met Effridiet. They stood side by side as they watched their ghosts interact. He raised an eyebrow towards her. “Is Jeanne always like this? Typically?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Effrideet shook her head. “No, only when she meets a new ghost for the first time.” She looked up at him a bit and gave a nod. “She likes exchanging stories. As do I.” The sun was arching lower now. “Come, we can hole up nearer the city center.” She rubbed her knuckles awkwardly. “Uh, I’m sure you have plenty of questions. And I’ll answer what I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He nodded. “I’m sure you do too.” He tilted his head. “Though, I’m betting nowhere near my significant amount.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She covered her mouth, her shoulders shook, as a few chuckles escaped her lips. “Yes, I’m very certain of that.” A small whistle was made. “Alright, you two, form up, you can chat between us.” She turned to Isson. “Would you mind taking point?” Efrideet's eyes flicked away a bit. “It’s...I’d rather have you in front.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Isson gave a single nod. “Trust is in short supply.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________There was a bit quiet as she took a step back, his comment going unanswered. She unhooked her scout rifle and placed her helmet back on. “I’ll give a holler if I see either a place to hold up or an enemy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I’ll do the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________#_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________They encountered no trouble as they made their way through the ruins of the suburban city. It was for the best, as Effridet and Isson only had silence between them, but their ghosts wouldn’t stop chatting the entire journey. Isson spared a glance over his shoulder at the ghosts and the figures behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________I never would’ve pegged Husker as a talker. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________But the ghost had responded eagerly to Jeanne’s constant chatting. Perhaps he was like her. Quiet right up until they could exchange stories. It would make some sense. He could listen to them exchanging notes and advice, that would no doubt be lectured into their lightbearers as soon as they could get them alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Effridiet was quiet, beneath her helmet as they moved through the city. But it was easy to tell she had a lingering eye on him. Now and then, when Isson would make a glance over his shoulder when he paused to look down a street, there was a quick movement to look away or to look elsewhere. Other times she didn’t care, she pretty much kept her helmet facing towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________All that to say, she was keeping watch. Both on her surroundings, and him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________They settled for the night in the open room of a third-story apartment complex. There was a rusted gate half fallen over, half held upright as nature was taking over. The roof was destroyed, but they could still make a space for themselves. Isson created a circle of stones, and dirt, and about six inches of dirt in a pile. From there he started finding some firewood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Their ghosts were exploring the rest of their floor looking for useful things, leaving the two of them to themselves. Effridet avoided his eyes, letting the silence sit between them for a while longer. Her eyes instead focused on his hands making the fire pit, so their little shelter for the night wouldn’t burn down. “If you’re staying with me,” She started awkwardly, rubbing her knuckles. “This will be the last night for fires.” She glanced at her helmet sitting on the counter by his, then they flicked back to Isson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Isson looked up at the last of the fired wood placed, he met her eyes briefly. He nodded softly in understanding. He too didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention. But it seemed that she was more familiar with the direction they were heading. For him, it was all the confirmation he needed that someone or something could find them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He clicked a few things together and dropped a small bit of jell he’d collected from the fallen. It was purple, and he didn’t understand fully what it was. But it worked wonders, and all it took was a spark, and the small fire had been started, with the wood positioned to prevent it from dying away quickly. Now that he’d finished he looked up her way again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________This time she didn’t shy away, her expression expectant. She repositioned her braid to hang over her collar, down her chest, leaning back into the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Isson still wasn’t certain he was staying. Effridiet seemed nice enough, but there was still an edge to her. He wanted more to the story before he decided that he might. Otherwise, they could exchange information, as his ghost had wanted. But it would go no further than this. “Who’s Darric?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The fire cracked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Effridiet. “A warlord.” She shifted again, trying to get comfortable. “Earth is...covered with them. They’re leaders, protectors, and in...most cases...tyrants.” She scoffed again. “They remind me of pre golden age squabbles.” There was a long pause. “The more territory you have the more powerful you are, the more far-reaching you get.” She folded her arms but instantly tried to relax them. “Darric is one of them, definitely reaching into the tyrant category.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Isson took a moment to process all she’d said, falling quiet. “I don’t have any memory of pre golden age Earth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She shrugged. “Neither do I, but I’ve read things.” Her lips twitched as a few versions of whatever she had to say next passed through her mind. “There is a group, calling themselves the Iron lords. A collection of…” she snorted with a smirk. “The honorable sort vowed to put an end to such warlords.” She leaned forward. “And I’m...one of them, or at least I’m trying to be.” She glanced sideways. “Darric is my first task.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________That made him frown. “Why would they send you out alone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Effridiet flexed her fingers, opening and closing her palm. “They didn’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The fire crackled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Oh…” Isson managed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Her guide was killed? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________His eyes narrowed. “You’re being hunted.” It was a statement, not a question. It should’ve been obvious to him from the start. The way the lady knight had acted around him thinking he was dead. Her words of venom during their fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________She was silent as she studied him, wondering if he could be trusted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isson blinked again and nodded towards her. “If you’re being hunted, are you running to them? Or away from them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________It was her turn, her eyes narrowed. “To them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He nodded slowly. “I didn’t mean to imply you’re a coward, sorry.” He bowed his head in apology. It was slow and deliberate because there was no delicate way to ask that question. “It’s evident that you aren’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Her lip twitched as she relaxed, or tried to force herself to relax. “A warrior may retreat, but they do not flee.” It was a quote that wasn’t hers, that was easy enough to tell. It was her speaking through someone else. The way her words inflexed almost felt like it was an imitation of sorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Isson blinked, that was something he’d have to remember. “Then it was pure happenstance then, I picked up your trail before your pursuers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Yes,” She agreed. “And it is also why I shot first with many assumptions.” She looked down. “But I’m happy, I think, you being here means I’ve lost my pursuers before the mountain range then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________His eyes narrowed. “Unless they found mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Effridiet fell silent and tilted her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“If they found mine instead, it would’ve only bought you an extra day or so.” He put his fist to his chin as he thought. “I took several detours trying to figure out the best path I took into the mountains. It would take them time to find the right one, but once they do…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________She nodded. “Right back to where we started.” A frown started forming. “Darric likes to kill his enemies publicly for his little fort town to see. And if they do find us, they are going to play with us. Perhaps psychologically...physically.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He raised a brow a word touching the edge of his mind. The way it had when he saw a dead body hooked up a fallen machine of some kind. His lips twitched. “Torture?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The silence was deafening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Darric has sent five lightbearers after me.” She said. “Now, if they’re smart, they’ll want to try and get in front of us, because as of tonight. We are three weeks walking distance from said little fort town. My job when we arrive is to put him into the ground, and use their tower to contact the Iron Lords.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________That will do for now one the questions. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He spoke slowly, imagining this would be a more tentative subject. “I’ll take first watch.” He turned towards her. “I spent most of the day asleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________An expression crossed her face, but ultimately, whatever it was, she hid it with humor. She snorted. “Alright, fair enough.” Effriediet glanced around uncomfortably, obviously looking for a spot to sleep. “Spot near the hole in the side of the building is yours.” She stood with a gesture to the very spot she’d been sitting in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________She’d chosen it because it was the best spot. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________And that was that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her curl into her cape, and try to make herself comfortable. Something told him that neither of them were going to get much sleep tonight. Too many uncertainties between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________I can’t blame her for that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Half an hour later, when their ghosts had returned, he explained the situation, of their guard rotation till morning. And after that, he didn’t have much else to say. At least, not until he got some private time with Husker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________Do we stay? Or do we forge our own path? _  
#__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
